Fuedal Japan Means Fuedal China
by com-chien Kenshi
Summary: InuYasha and company are sent by Naraku into a magical book. And who else is there but the Fushigi Yugi clan! InuYashaKagome, SangoTasuki R&R Thanks.EDIT: I have been MIA due to school and stuff. I will pick up this fanfic again once the plot is finished


Com-chien: Well everyone, I FINALLY put up my FIRST fanfic.  
  
DarkLink313: It's about friggin' time.  
  
Pogosword: Took you long enough.  
  
DarkLink313: Yeah.like, maybe.uh.I lost count, but it's been too long.  
  
Com-chien: Hey, I'm lazy. Is that a crime?  
  
DarkLink313: In some countries.  
  
Com-chien: It is?  
  
Pogosword: Maybe.  
  
Com-chien: Excuse me, but don't you have something else to do?  
  
DarkLink313: No.  
  
Com-chien: Don't you write your own fanfics?  
  
DarkLink313: Yeah, but I've got time on my hands. So, I'm here to bother you.  
  
Com-chien: Forget it. Let's just get started, okay?  
  
Pogosword: Hey, you're the one who's stalling.  
  
Chapter 1: Return to the Fuedal Era  
  
Kagome had that certain something that InuYasha liked. Her presence always lifted everyone's spirits, even in the most dangerous situations. But ever since she had left to return back to modern times, everyone sulked. They didn't know when she was coming back, but they wished to see her soon, especially InuYasha and Shippou.  
  
Not known to InuYasha, but Kagome loved to be away from the group once in a while. She loved knowing that her soft, cushy bed would wait for her in the bedroom. The thought of a hot bath continuously tempted her whenever she was in the feudal age. The comforts of the modern world helped relieve her stress.  
  
"I wonder what InuYasha and the others are doing right now," said Kagome, sinking into her bathtub almost overflowing with hot water.  
  
Just as Kagome was thinking about InuYasha, InuYasha thought about her.  
  
"Kagome." sighed the white-haired half-youkai.  
  
InuYasha's eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he relaxed on the grass as the breeze blew. Lost in thought, he seemed lifeless, almost dead. He didn't even notice Miroku coming up from behind. The young monk greeted the hanyou.  
  
"Hello InuYasha!" Miroku greeted.  
  
"Ah!" InuYasha yelped in surprise, "What the hell is wrong with you?" growled the hanyou, clasping Miroku's collar as soon as he jumped off the ground.  
  
"Whoa!" Miroku groaned. "Calm down, InuYasha!"  
  
InuYasha huffed at Miroku and glared at him with bloodshot eyes. The hanyou slowly suppressed his anger and warned the monk never to do that again. Miroku nervously smiled and agreed to stop.  
  
"Are you thinking about Kagome?" Miroku cautiously asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" barked InuYasha.  
  
"We all know you love her." Miroku reminded the hanyou, "So don't even hide your feelings for her. Just. express your emotions to Kagome physically."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
InuYasha was confused. All he ever thinks about is fighting and he's never done anything romantic with another woman, not after what happened between him and Kikyo. InuYasha struggled to understand what Miroku meant. Miroku tried to explain what he meant with his remark. InuYasha had a thick skull and the hanyou could not understand the monk's words. He sat and thought on what Miroku said (amidst the young monk trying to explain it) when someone approached them from the woods behind them.  
  
"Miroku?" a feminine voice called. It was Sango's sweet melodic voice. (I like Sango so ignore how I talk about her in this fanfic. If I could, I'd make a Kenshi/Sango crossover, but I can't. Oh, and Kenshi is my character from Final Fantasy Zero, which has a fanfic currently posted in the Games section, by DarkLink313 of course)  
  
"Over here Sango!" Miroku yelled to direct the young Youkai Slayer to him.  
  
"Oh, there you are." She said as she walked over to the monk, "Oh, and InuYasha too."  
  
"Sango." Inuyasha greeted with a flick of his hand.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you two have been having some quality time."  
  
"Quality time? All this lecher's been talking about is 'physically showing' stuff to Kagome." InuYasha said.  
  
"What? Miroku!" Sango snapped.  
  
"What? I was telling HIM what to do." Miroku replied with a grin, "I mean, it IS obvious he likes Kagome, so."  
  
"I don't like her!" InuYasha snarled.  
  
"Oh? That's not what I thought."  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
"Nothing. Come Sango, shall we leave this oaf alone with his feelings?"  
  
"Miroku? What do you.?"  
  
"Just go. I feel like being alone anyway!" InuYasha snapped.  
  
"See? Come on, Sango. We can find something to take up our time." Miroku said slyly as his roving hands moved over Sango's rear. Sango blushed red, her face reflected a very angry expression, and she slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Ow!" he said as he grabbed his cheek in pain, "That hurt more than usual! But it was worth it."  
  
Kagome had now gotten out of her bath and was lying on her bed in the most comfortable clothes she had, and was fast asleep. She didn't close her window, and the cool air breeze blew in from outside. The cool breeze from outside brushed over her, and she awoke with a start.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome checked her clock. "WHAT?!"  
  
Her brother and grandfather rushed into her room.  
  
"What are you yelling about?" her grandfather asked.  
  
"You didn't wake me up!" she complained.  
  
"Yes, we did." Sota added, "Or at least we tried."  
  
Kagome hurried to get her supplies for her next trip to the feudal era. Her grandfather and brother helped her pack, and before she left the house, her grandfather gave her a book.  
  
"What's this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's a book I found at the library," her grandfather explained. "It's called The Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
"I'll read it later," Kagome said as she placed the book into her pack.  
  
Kagome burst out of the house in a flash and ran to the well. She grabbed the ladder and slid down the well, holding the Shikkon Jewel, and fell through the ground and was transported to the feudal era. To her surprise, InuYasha was waiting for her by well, and Shippou was with him (though he was fast asleep).  
  
"Hi, InuYasha!" Kagome greeted.  
  
"Took you long enough," InuYasha complained.  
  
"Kagome.is that you?" Shippou asked, half-asleep.  
  
"Ha ha ha.yes, Shippou," Kagome replied.  
  
Shippou jumped with excitement, happy that she was back. Shippou was always sad when Kagome left him and returned to her own time. Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippou began to look around for Miroku and Sango. After their conversation with InuYasha, those two were nowhere to be found. They walked through the forest, looking for Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" the kitsune said.  
  
"What is it, Shippou?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I hear something. It's coming from over there!"  
  
"What? I don't hear anything," InuYasha said.  
  
"Ignore InuYasha. Tell me, what did you hear?"  
  
"It sounds like Sango!"  
  
Kagome and InuYasha followed Shippou as he tracked the voices. As they got closer, InuYasha picked up Miroku's scent.  
  
"Yep, that damn lecher's around here. He's probably hitting on Sango again." the hanyou said.  
  
Kagome slapped his arms playfully. She said, "Don't say that!"  
  
"Psst.Kagome," Shippou whispered. "Miroku was trying to give InuYasha suggestions to show his love for you, even though he doesn't admit he loves you."  
  
InuYasha grabbed the kitsune by the tail. "What did you say?!"  
  
"N.n.n.nothing!" Shippou nervously smiled, "Let's just keep looking for Sango and Miroku, okay?"  
  
Shippou leaped out of InuYasha's death grip and began to run in the direction he heard Sango.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" InuYasha yelled as he chased after him.  
  
"Boys." she sighed as she began to follow them.  
  
Com-chien: There! I'm done with Chapter 1!  
  
DarkLink313: Finally.  
  
Com-chien: You know what, you just shutup!  
  
DarkLink313: No.  
  
Pogosword: Why should we? You took FOREVER to get this up, and who knows how long it'll take you to update!  
  
Com-chien: Uh.  
  
DarkLink313: Thought so.  
  
Com-chien: Shutup!  
  
DarkLink313 and Pogosword: No. 


End file.
